Sprinklers that are used in a variety of irrigation applications may opiate with the sprinkler head arranged in a vertical or inverted orientation. Slight variations from vertical may occur without seriously affecting the operation of the sprinkler head or water distribution efficiency. However, larger deviations from vertical may affect operation of a sprinkler. To our knowledge there are currently no manufactured sprinkler bases that have the ability to adjust the sprinkler head to the preferred vertical or near vertical position when the base is placed on a sloping surface.